Search for the Cure: Part I
In the Kkowir Forest on Kashyyyk lies the Kerritamba Village. The village is distrustful of "outsiders", and will not speak to your character unless they have proven themselves first. To prove yourself, you will need to first speak with chief of the village, Chief Kerritamba (-142, -100). He tells you of some trouble the village has, and asks for your help. /wp -142 -100 Chief Kerritamba Level: 35 Rewards: * 14255 XP * 2000 Credits Conversation with Chief Kerritamba Chief Kerritamba: (Chief Kerritamba nods.) Welcome to our humble village, friend. I assume you have met some of our gentle people. I hope they have treated you well. PC: Well... Chief Kerritamba: Yes, I know. Unfortunately, we are a sceptical, untrusting people. I wish it were different. (Chief Kerritamaba nods, expression troubled.) PC: Something ails you. Might I ask what it is? Chief Kerritamba: Out forest... (Chief Kerritamba closes his eyes.) It's dying. Can you feel it? I can. We all can. It pains us everyday to hear the cries of our forest. We can't escape it. The pain... (Chief Kerritamba opens eyes wide.) ..it haunts us. '' 'PC:' What's killing the forest? 'Chief Kerritamba:' ''We have our suspicions, but no real answers. Some suspect that the Myyydril have caused this. The mystics believe they placed a curse on us when we banished them from our village. It is the only plausible answer. PC: Why were the Myyydril banished? Chief Kerritamba: It is a painful event to remember. (The chief begins sadly.) It was long ago. They came to us from the depths of the forest. No one knew their origins or where they came from. Without a thought, we welcomed the needy, forgotten tribe and opened out hearts to them. It was they who betrayed us soon afterward. Their chief, Hosdra, took it upon himself to assassinate my great grandfather and try to make the village as his own. PC: That's horrible. Did the Myyydril help Hosdra? Chief Kerritamba: No. However, it was the consensus of the people of Kerritamba to oust them for Hosdra's horrible deed. We couldn't risk the lives of our people. The Myyydril disappeared into the cave just north of us, across the river. We haven't heard, or seen them, since. But they are the least of our troubles. PC: The forest... Chief Kerritamba: Indeed. (Chief Kerritamba lowers his head.) We must find the root of the problem, the cause of our beloved forest's death. The plague is spreading. We can't let it reach the village. PC: Can we help the forest in some way? Chief Kerritamba: Perhaps. But we must try and find the source of the problem. The Myyydril people have gone through enough. I don't want to cause them unnecessary strife where is isn't warranted. PC: I agree. So, what's first? Chief Kerritamba: I need samples. There are unspeakable creatures living in the Myyydril Caverns, living amongst radiated crystals and toxic mushrooms. I need a sample of each; a crystal, a mushroom, and secretions from a creature they call the 'Urnsor'is.' I don't expect the journey to be easy. Will you help us cure our forest? PC: Yes, I will. You can count on me. Chief Kerritamba: You make an old soul very happy, my friend. The Myyydril Caverns is to the north across the river. You can spot is easily. The path is consealed by mossy rocks and trees. It can be hard to find on occassion. Go, then, and return swiftly. Description: :Chief Kerritamba and his people can feel the very soul of their beloved forest. The birth of a new tree or plant brings them great joy and death brings them great sadness. The forest is dying, tainted by an unknown source, and intangible evil, and it causes great sorrow to the Wookiees of Kerritamba village. A cure must be found and it is up to you to find it and save the forest. Head into the Myyydril Caverns just north of the village and across the river. Gather an Urnsori's Egg Sample Even though it is listed first on the Journal entry, I'd recommend you do this portion last. You can find an Urnsor'is egg just outside the Myyydril Village (/wp -161 -202 -269) in the Myyydril Caverns, on the other side of the first bridge. The closest egg is also close to a Urnsor'is, so you will need to either bring a high-level friend(s) to help, or be careful not aggro the Urnsor'is. Gather a Nak'tra Crystal Sample/Gather a Luilris Mushroom Sample Do this portion second. Both the crystal and the mushroom are right next to each other in the first level of the Myyydril cavern. Once inside the Myyydril Cavern, go to -104 -144. Return to Chief Kerritamba Chief Kerritamba: What have you found, my friend? I hope you bring good news. PC: I was able to find the samples. Chief Kerritamba: Good, good. (Chief Kerritamba takes the samples.) Is it time to test my theories. Please return after I have tested the mixture on one of the plants I have here. '' 'PC:' I hope it goes well and that we find the cure soon. 'Chief Kerritamba:' ''I hope so too. Come back in a few moments. When you speak to Chief Kerritamba again, he will start you on Search for the Cure: Part II. Category:Rage of the Wookiees Category:Kashyyyk quests Category:Kkowir Forest Category:Kkowir Forest Quests